


Gentle Persuasion

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Interrogation, M/M, Tickling, little bit of implied violence at the start but nothing major, the obligatory saiouma phantom thief au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wordlessly, Shuichi reached out to touch Kokichi’s neck again, gently tracing the tender skin with his fingertips.Almost instantly, Kokichi’s shoulders jerked up in a sharp, reflexive motion. At the same time, something akin to a squeak slipped out of his mouth.“…Your neck is ticklish,” the detective concluded aloud.The thief’s eyes widened, confirming his suspicions.





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, this is actually my 2nd fic for this AU! The previous entry can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727703), though both can easily be read alone.

Upon entering the interrogation room, Shuichi immediately noticed two things.

First, Kokichi looked exceptionally smug for someone who was tied to a chair. Even with his arms cuffed behind him and his ankles bound to the chair’s legs, he gave off the same confident aura as always. The detective had to admit that it was rather impressive.

Second… the thief had clearly been treated roughly. His hair was even messier than usual, his clothes were wrinkled, and one of his sleeves was torn at the shoulder. More worrying still was the bruising all around his neck, indicating he’d been strangled.

Shuichi frowned as he approached, locking the door behind him. He had come to question Kokichi regarding the whereabouts of a missing jewel. However, when faced with these unforeseen circumstances, the first thing he ended up asking was…

“Who did this to you?”

“Neeheehee… Is Detective Saihara worried about little ol’ me?”

Having long grown accustomed to being on a first-name basis with Kokichi, Shuichi was briefly taken aback at being addressed so formally. However, he quickly understood the thief’s intent.

“You don’t need to pretend we’re strangers or anything. They basically left me alone with you, and the security camera in the corner doesn’t actually work.”

The detective didn’t like the implications of the latter detail, but there was little he could do about it.

“Ah, makes sense. That guy earlier would’ve held back if it’d been recording,” Kokichi commented far too casually. “And before you ask, he looked too average for me to give you a useful description.”

 _Dammit._ What justice was the detective serving if thugs like that were allowed on the force? The marks around the thief’s neck certainly weren’t making him feel better.

Carefully, Shuichi leaned in and brushed his fingers over the ring of bruised skin, only to pull back immediately when Kokichi flinched.

“Sorry! Did that hurt?”

“Jeez, you can’t just touch someone like that without warning!” Kokichi scoffed. “Are all detectives this rude, or is it you?”

Shuichi paused.

It would have been very easy to shrug off the thief’s answer. After all, there was nothing particularly remarkable about his words. His voice, however…

Maybe it was only the detective’s imagination, but he could have sworn he’d heard an unusual tremor when Kokichi spoke. Given how cocky and silver-tongued the thief typically was, it was a surprising thing to observe.

Was it just because he was hurt, or… ?

“Hey, earth to Shuichi! Why are you staring at me? I know I’m roguishly handsome and all, but you’re just being weird now!”

Well, he supposed it was as good a time as ever to test his theory.

Wordlessly, Shuichi reached out to touch Kokichi’s neck again, gently tracing the tender skin with his fingertips.

Almost instantly, Kokichi’s shoulders jerked up in a sharp, reflexive motion. At the same time, something akin to a squeak slipped out of his mouth.

“…Your neck is ticklish,” the detective concluded aloud.

The thief’s eyes widened, confirming his suspicions.

Feeling bold for once, Shuichi turned away to rummage around in his bag, grinning when he finally found what he was looking for.

“Hey, Kokichi, where’s the jewel from last week’s heist? You already know there’s not enough evidence to charge you, but the museum still wants it back.”

“Hmmm? How should I know? Actually, why the hell would I even tell you if I did?”

“Because if you don't… I may just have to persuade you.”

And then Shuichi pulled out a forensic brush.

The brush was black, designed for fingerprint dusting, but most importantly… it was very,  _very fluffy._

Kokichi paled at the sight of it.

“ _Nononono!_  This is cruel and unusual punishment! I’ll sue!” he exclaimed, looking genuinely panicked for once.

Shuichi was very tempted to smirk.

“You could just tell me where the jewel is, Kokichi. There’s no need to be difficult.”

The phantom thief scowled in response, only to lose all semblance of composure when the detective started stroking the brush against his neck. If Kokichi hadn’t been tied so securely to his chair, he surely would have toppled out of it.

“SHIHIHIT! NONONOHOHAHAHA!”

His cuffs jingled loudly as he writhed in place, shaking his head frantically yet unable to avoid Shuichi’s brush. The soft bristles tickled every inch of his vulnerable neck, running up and down the sides, over his pulse, and under his chin. He giggled when the detective moved to tease his collarbones, then squirmed when the brush swept across a bit of his upper back. Mostly though, he laughed. The sound was desperate, high-pitched, and  _undeniably cute._  

Unfortunately for Kokichi, it also spurred Shuichi on.

“Maybe I’ll actually find some fingerprints if I keep dusting here. Then I could catch whoever left these marks.”

“SH-SHUDAHAHAHAP! THAHAHAT’S NOHOT FUHUNNEHEEHEE!”

“Maybe not, but your blush right now is.”

“YOU’RE MEHEHEHEAN!”

After several more minutes of maddeningly gentle tickle torture, Kokichi finally gave in.

“OKAHAY I’LL TAHAHALK! JUSTAHAHAHAP! P-PLEHEASE!”

Shuichi complied, allowing Kokichi a few moments to catch his breath before raising an eyebrow.

“Well?”

“It's… under the floorboards… in front of the original display case,” the thief confessed tiredly.

“Wait, so you’re telling me the jewel’s been hidden in the same gallery this entire time?“ 

The detective could hardly believe it. The truth was so silly, so absurd, so…

"…Just like you,” he mumbled to himself.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Anyway, I’ll try getting you released sooner rather than later. They’ll probably drop all of this once they find the jewel.”

“Hmmph. That’s the least you could do after  _tormenting_  me!” Kokichi summoned the biggest crocodile tears he could muster. “Y-you’re so cruel! My neck’s all b-bruised, and you didn’t even offer to kiss it better or anything!”

The detective considered the blubbering thief’s accusations. He knew Kokichi wasn’t being serious, and yet…

“Don’t you have anything to sa-” Kokichi’s words died in his throat the moment Shuichi kissed his neck. 

For a few seconds, all Kokichi could focus on was Shuichi. The scent of Shuichi’s hair near his face, the softness of Shuichi’s lips against his skin, the kindness of Shuichi’s hand holding his chin.

It was over far too quickly. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible to make sure you’re alright!” Shuichi promised. He sent the thief a reassuring smile, then rushed out the door.

…

Unseen by anyone else, Kokichi’s cheeks flushed even brighter than before. Rather than feeling embarrassment, though, he felt… warmth.

 _“You’re unbelievable…”_  he told the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated! 
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
